The Lost World
by mizuki kagamine
Summary: Mizuki, Chloe and Ben have escaped from the Kraang invasion in New York to find April and the turtles. Will Leo ever wake up from his bad injury? Will they be able to save New York from the Invasion before it's too late? 2012verse. Co-written with Dark Nightwatcher.
1. Please Wake up

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: We (mizuki kagamine & Dark Nightwatcher) don't own the TMNT, except for our OCs.

The sun started to go down and the sky was slowly turning dark. A blue old PICKUP TRUCK went passing by in the old quiet green forest, making the leaves on the ground fly with the strong winds while the rocks crumble into dust, due to the PICKUP TRUCK, of course. As it got darker, crickets can be heard from outside, making the journalist Chloe Winter and photographer Ben McGowan wake up, who've been sleeping at the back of her truck since they left New York, after what happened there.

"You're awake. We're almost there." a woman named Mizuki Ayame told them after she noticed, then turned her head back to keep her eyes on the road.

"Where?" Chloe rubbed her eyes, then looked out of the window, seeing nothing but trees and fields. She then looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling. Chloe smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze blew into her face.

"Does it matter? Anywhere far away from the city is fine with me." Ben said.

"We're going to April's grandmother's farmhouse where she grew up in. If she's not there with the Turtles, then we'll stay there for a while until we can come up with another plan." Mizuki answered Chloe's question.

"I just hope that Leo's okay, after what happened to him." Chloe worried about him, letting out a small sigh. Ben comforted her by giving her a warm hug.

"He'll be fine. I know it." Mizuki believed. Mizuki knows that no matter what happens to him, he will always be okay. She put her foot down hard on the pedal, making the truck go faster.

They eventually arrived at the old farmhouse that April grew up in with her grandmother. Mizuki saw the Party Wagon, meaning that they're here. Mizuki parked the pickup truck next to the Party Wagon and got out of the pickup truck. Ben and Chloe grabbed their bags from the back of the truck while Mizuki knocked on the door to see if she was there. No answer, so she knocked again and suddenly, lights went on from the inside. April answered the door when the others went next to Mizuki.

"Mizuki?" April remembered her when she was looking at her green eyes.

"Yeah." Mizuki replied with a nod. April smiled.

"Come in." April gestured the way in and moved so that the others can go inside the farmhouse. They dropped their bags in the hallway and went to the living room, which is nice and warm and cosy.

"Where were you guys? We thought we wouldn't see you again." April said sitting down on the couch, taking a sip of a glass of milk she just made.

"We got lost after the Kraang invaded the city. We tried to call you and we've looked everywhere for you, but we've had no luck, until I thought of the farmhouse that you grew up in, so we went there." Mizuki explained.

"Yeah, we thought that if we couldn't find you, then we thought that you were mutants." Ben thought. Chloe couldn't help but wonder where the others were. The silence made Chloe curious.

"Where are the others April?" Chloe asked.

"They're all asleep upstairs, except for Raphael, who has been keeping an eye on Leonardo." April answered.

"Wait, Leo's still unconscious?" Ben gasped.

"I'm afraid so. Donnie is making something that'll help him get better when he wakes up, but...I don't know if he will." April frowned.

Mizuki rushed upstairs to the bathroom to find Raphael sitting on a stool watching Leonardo, who was in a bathtub with water without his blue mask.

"Raph?" Mizuki spoke. Raphael knew the voice from somewhere and turned around to see her. Raphael stood up and Mizuki hugged him, then they both turned to look at the unconscious Leonardo.

"Why's he in the bathtub?" Mizuki confusingly asked him quietly.

"To keep him hydrated while he recovers." Raphael answered, then sighed and sat back down on the stool. "You look tired." she noticed, looking at his eyes. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I can't leave 'him alone. What if somethin' bad happens to him?" Raphael quietly pointed out. Mizuki just nodded.

"Well, at least you're by his side." Mizuki said with her hand on his shoulder, then left the bathroom, leaving Raphael alone with Leo, in the dark. Raph rubbed his head and leaned close to him to whisper: "Ya gotta wake up Leo. You just gotta..."


	2. Where Did Ben Go?

Disclaimer: We (mizuki kagamine & Dark Nightwatcher) don't own the TMNT, except for our OCs

The others were waiting for her to come downstairs, waiting to hear from Mizuki how Leo is. It didn't take too long for Mizuki to come back down with a frown on her face, they knew that it wasn't good news.

"Leo's not good." Mizuki said to the others while she was walking downstairs.

"Where is he?" Chloe asked.

"He's recovering in the bathtub." Mizuki answered. "Raphael's watching him." Mizuki added. The others were silent for a few seconds, then frowned while Chloe hugged Ben, resting her head on his shoulder, letting a few tears pour down to her cheeks.

"You should get some rest guys." April insisted as they all looked exhausted and desperate to get some rest.

"I'll take the couch." Ben said as he layed down on the couch. He watched Chloe wipe some of her tears away, so he tried to cheer her up. "Hey, he's going to be OK." Chloe weakly smiled a little. It seemed to do the trick.

"So...where do we sleep?" Mizuki asked April.

"Follow me." April said, putting her glass down. They followed her upstairs and turned right. April opened the door on the far right side and when she opened the door, what they saw inside the bedroom were two beds, one was big and the other was a little smaller in size, and a chair by the corner. The window was wide open, so that some air can come in, although the girls might close it when they get cold, also they're in the middle of nature, so who knows what kinds of creepy crawlies would crawl under their beds.

"Looks cosy." Chloe commented.

"I call the big bed!" Mizuki called dibs as she jumped onto the big bed.

"Aww man." Chloe frowned a little as sh sat down on the small bed.

"Shh! Be quiet. You don't want to wake the others." April warned the girls, but she didn't realise until now that April herself was a bit loud, too loud that one of the doors opened across the room. Someone came out of the room and went into the bedroom where the girls were. They couldn't recognise who he was at first, but when he flipped the switch, turning the light on, the girls were happy to see a rather looking tired turtle with a purple bandana wrapped around his eyes, smiling when he recognised the girls who were smiling at him.

"Donnie!" Mizuki and Chloe ran to him to give him a welcoming hug.

"Mizuki? Chloe? Wow, I thought I'd never see you again!" Donnie smiled. "Mikey is gonna be like me when he sees you. Well...like 10 times happier than me. And he'll be really affectionate."

"We're just so happy that you're here." Chloe said.

"Where's Ben?" Donnie asked as the hug ended.

"He's sleeping on the couch." Mizuki answered pointing at the stairs. Then, another person went into the girls' room, which soon turned out to be Casey Jones, wearing his black pajamas and a pajama hat that he was wearing.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Look who's here?" Donnie gestured at the girls. Casey smiled and ran to them to hug the girls.

"Isn't this great? We're like a family again!" Casey happily said. It made April frown, knowing that there was still someone missing.

"Almost..." April whispered. The others looked at her and nearly forgot about it.

"Oh yeah...Leo." Casey looked at the bathroom door where Leo lays in the bathtub.

"Yeah, but...Splinter." April reminded them. The others were calm, silent, all they could hear was the wind passing by from outside. All they could think of was Splinter, now that April brought it up. They were all thinking of the same question; is he going to be alright?.

"We have to find him." Chloe desperately wanted to look for their Master, knowing that he could be in trouble, or worse.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Chloe." Donnie advised her, after all, she just got here.

"We'll think of something soon, but for now, we'll just have to stay here." April told them. Chloe knows that she's right. She just found them and they couldn't just leave and go back to the city without a plan, they could get hurt.

"I'm gonna greet Ben by giving him a surprise attack." Casey grinned and ran downstairs to do this plan.

"Splinter's going to be fine." Mizuki gently patted Chloe on the back. Chloe smiled, knowing that he's a great Master. He'll be fine. Mikey then went inside the girls' room and his eyes were wide open. He rubbed them just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Mikey! Chloe and Mizuki exclaimed at unison.

"Oh my god! Is it really you?" Mikey couldn't help but hug the girls and spin around in circles with them, which is what he did eventually. Chloe and Mizuki laughed when he did that.

"Told you he'll be a lot happier than me." Donnie pointed out.

"This is so cool!" Mikey smiled, then put the girls down. He wondered where Ben is, after he realised that only he saw the girls. "Where's Ben?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, where's Ben?" Casey shouted at the girls from downstairs, Mikey thought that there was an echo. The gang rushed their way down stairs to find Casey holding a bucket of water behind the couch. Chloe went around the couch to find that Ben wasn't here.

"Dude, what are you doing with that bucket of water?" Mikey noticed and pointed at the bucket that he was holding.

"I was going to do a surprise attack on him, but when I looked behind the couch, he wasn't there." Casey explained.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Mizuki thought.

"With Raphael watching Leonardo? I don't think so. Besides, we've only got one bathroom in this house." April said.

"Guys, look!" Chloe pointed at the door which is wide open. "The door is open."

"Do you think he's outside?" Mikey wondered.

"It's possible. I mean, why wouldn't the door be left open?" Donnie said.

"Why would he go outside at this kind of time?" Casey said confusingly.

"Maybe he went to get some firewood." Mizuki thought.

"But we've got enough firewood that'll last for probably another three nights. There's no reason that he'll get more." April made a point.

"We have to look for him." Chloe ran outside, then turned around and was waiting for the others to come.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Raph." Casey decided. "Be careful guys." he warned them.

"Don't worry, I've got my shell cell with me so if we're in trouble or something happens to us, you know what to do." Donnie told him. Casey nodded and closed the door when they all left. He hoped that nothing bad happened to Ben. That was all he could think of. 


	3. The Werewolf

Disclaimer: We (mizuki kagamine & Dark Nightwatcher) don't own the TMNT, except for our OCs.

"Ben!?" Chloe cried his name, looking through all of the bushes with her torch, only to find nothing. Chloe frowned.

"Ben? Where are you?" Mikey called his name on top of a tree he'd climbed, getting a good view of the forest, despite being completely dark.

"Ben?" April shouted as she looked behind the trees.

"We have to keep looking. He has to be here somewhere." Chloe worringly said. She didn't want to leave him alone in the dark. He never liked the dark. Chloe couldn't understand why he ran off into the forest without saying anything.

"I don't know. We've been searching for a half hour now." Mizuki told her as she looked behind the trees, along with Donnie.

"She's right. We should go back to the farmhouse." Donnie suggested. "Maybe he went back there." Donnie thought.

"Dude, if he went back to the farmhouse, shouldn't have Casey or Raph called us on the Shell-Cell?" Mikey pointed out.

"That's a good point Mikey, but they haven't, so that means Ben could still be in the forest somewhere." Donnie told him as Mikey climbed down the tree.

"Or maybe their Shell-Cell could be broken." Mikey thought.

"But still, we should head back. It's getting really late and...I hate the dark." Mizuki said, agreeing to Donnie's suggestion as she looked at the sky which is completely black, apart from the full moon.

"Me too." April agreed.

"Alright." Chloe sighed and frowned.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." April tried to cheer her up. Donnie called Mikey to let him know that they're heading back to the farmhouse. Once they're together, they walked their way back to the farmhouse, but as they were walking back, they heard a strange growling noise.

"Dude, what was that?" Mikey asked running to go behind Donnie.

"I'm not sure." Donnie nervously answered as he lit his torch at the bush which was shaking. "I'll look." he decided.

"Be careful." Mizuki warned him. Donnie slowly approached to the bush and reached out his hand to grab it and once he grabbed it, he rapidly moved it out of the way. The others were suddenly laughing when Donnie squealed at a small squirrel.

"It's not funny." Donnie cried.

"You should have seen your face." Mikey told him, crying with tears of laughter. Then the laughter stopped when they heard the same strange growling sound, but only louder.

"Please tell me that was the squirrel." Chloe fearfully said, holding onto Mikey and Mizuki.

"I can't say that it is." Donnie said.

The growling sound got louder and louder and the growl turned into a roar. Footsteps can be heard and the sounds grew louder and louder, making the gang terrified, but the turtles and Mizuki and April grabbed their weapons so that they're ready to attack at whatever comes near them.

"Get ready." Mizuki said as she grabbed out her two katanas.

Finally, their faces became horrified when they saw a 6'5 tall brown furry wolf, with really sharp claws, brown eyes and standing on its two legs. The wolf growled, showing its white sharp teeth as saliva fell out of its mouth.

"Werewolf!" Chloe exclaimed.

The turtles and the girls jumped and tried to attack the wolf, but it swang its arm and they flew to a tree, knocking out all four of them at once.

"OW!" they all screamed in unison when they hit the tree.

"My arm!" April hel her left arm, feeling like it's broken. "I think it's broken."

"It's too strong." Mikey noted. "Donnie, what's plan B?"

"Plan B? I didn't have a plan A!" Donnie said as he grabbed and pulled Mikey and Mizuki up again.

"So what's plan A then?" Mizuki asked, but before he could answer, Chloe panicked when the wolf got closer to her and she threw a heavy rock which hit its right eye. The wolf screamed and cried in pain, covering his right eye.

"I think Chloe just answered our question." April said.

"Run!" Chloe screamed. The others went along with her and ran as fast as they can to get away from the wolf. They ran for a while and soon felt like they lost it.

"That was close." Mikey said. They stopped when they heard a crying howl coming from the wolf.

"We need to go back." Donnie said.

"But what about Ben?" Chloe asked worryingly. The wolf howled again, but longer.

"It's not safe. We'll look for him tomorrow." Donnie answered.

Chloe frowned as she let a couple of tears pour out onto her cheeks and can only hope that Ben will be okay and he doesn't get seen or attacked by the wolf that they've encountered.

(Meanwhile, in the farmhouse...)

"What was that?" Casey said.

"What was what?" Raph said as he checked on his brother.

"That howl." Casey answered looking suspicious.

"I didn't hear anythin'." Raphael put a wet cloth on Leo's head. Casey then decided to have a look around the farmhouse, making sure that wherever the sound is coming from isn't in the farmhouse. He went downstairs to the living room and started looking. He looked under the table, behind the TV and couch. Nothing. Casey then heard it again.

"Raph!" Casey called him.

"Yeah?" Raph replied.

"Did you hear it?" Casey asked. Raph came down the stairs, holding onto his sais tightly.

"Yeah." Raph replied coldly. They stuck together and went to the kitchen. Casey looked under the table and Raph looked out the window. He gasped when he saw something.

"What is it?" Casey curiously asked. He looked at the window himself and saw a man approaching the farmhouse. As the man got closer, it turns out that he was wounded, covered in scratches and suddenly fell to the ground.

"We gotta help him." Casey said. They both nodded and ran outside of the farmhouse to check on the man. When they got to him, they were both surprised to see that the man was Ben.

"It's Ben!" Raph exclaimed. After he said that, someone came out of the woods. They were even more surprised to see that the gang have returned safely. They were both happy to see each other.

"Casey!" April ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Raph!" Mikey also ran to him, but Raph held his hand in front of him, meaning he doesn't want a hug, but Mikey hugged him anyways. He was at least happy that he's okay.

"Ben!" Chloe ran to him and fell on her knees.

"We just found him." Casey noted.

"Let's get him back to the farmhouse." Donnie suggested. Raph and Casey carried him back to the farmhouse and placed him on the couch in the living room.

"Donnie, I think my arm is broken." April said, holding her left arm. Donnie checked her arm and did a few tests.

"It's just a big bruise. You'll be fine." Donnie told her smiling.

"What about Ben?" Mikey pointed at him. Donnie then approached Ben and started observing him.

"He unconscious. I really don't know how he got those scratches, but I can cover it up. I'll ask him tomorrow." Donnie said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mizuki asked as Chloe grabbed a blanket and covered him up.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Donnie suggested.

"Hey, did you happen to hear anything strange while we were gone?" Chloe asked Casey and Raph.

"Actually, we did. Just before you guys got back, we heard a strange howl." Casey answered.

"I think at least we know what caused Ben to get those scratches." Mizuki said.

"The werewolf?" Mikey held April's hand tight when she said the werewolf.

"Werewolf?" Casey and Raph said in unison.

"That's a possibility. How else would he get those scratches?" Donnie thought.

"I thought werewolves were just myths." Raph said.

"So did I, but something must've caused them to exist. And I can only think that the possibility of a werwolf to exist is mutagen." Donnie said.

"So, who is the werewolf?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that it's a what, not who." Donnie answered, then looked at the clock. "I think we've all been through a rough night. I suggest that we should rest too." Donnie decided.

"Good idea." April said.


End file.
